20 Things You Shouldn't Say:Do In The TTower
by alena-chan
Summary: There are some rules you should know before visiting the TTower. [Purely Humor and Parody...]


_**A/N: **Yup, I'm back… with little story/something (it's not really story…) _

_I just wanted to try my hand on something funny, because I realized that I absolutely suck in writing humor and the last story ('Cakes') in which I tried to use humor wasn't really well liked. _

_So, here is another humor/parody-piece…_

_I really hope that you guys will like this… and even smile/grin/laugh a bit. I'm aware that the story isn't that funny, but I tried and I can only get better, don't you think so…?_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks, kudos, much love to my two upper-awesome beta-readers **ChaiChi **and **Cherry Jade**! They are both so wonderful and always so helpful and patient with me… Thank you soooo much for that!_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, but if I'm lucky I'll get the Titans for my birthday which is 26th April._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_20 Things You Shouldn't Say/Do In The T-Tower_**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

****

**_1)_** "You know, Raven and Robin are sooooo cute together. They should definitely elope!"/Don't make any comment about Robin being together with any other female than Starfire. Believe me; you don't want to face a jealous Tameranian Princess.

****

**_2)_** "Shouldn't be Batgirl here with you, Robin…?"/If you think a jealous Tameranian princess is frightening than try a jealous Tameranian Princess **_AND_** a jealous half-demon girl.

****

**_3)_** "Rooooobbbbbiiiiieeeee-pooooooooo! Where is my Robbie-poo?"/Imitations of a certain blonde girl with an affinity for pink and the Boy Wonder aren't very liked in the T-Tower. Trust me, I have to know it.

****

**_4)_** "Sorry Cyborg, but I thought the garage-door opens automatically. I'm sure my insurance will pay for the damage on your car."/Never mess with the car of a car-obsessed half-machine… unless you want to have a sonic-canon shoved into your ass.

****

**_5)_** "So, how did you like my fish-soup, Aqualad?"/First important note: Fish-meals and Atlantians don't mix well!

****

**_6)_** "Upps, I think I forgot the tofu in your burger, BB. But the meat wasn't that bad, was it?" /Second important note: If you don't want to get puked on by a green shape-shifter than I would recommend you to not cook while you're at the T-Tower.

****

**_7)_** "Purple and orange don't mix well, Starfire, and leotards are so totally out, Raven!"/If you want to live long enough to see what will be 'in' tomorrow, you shouldn't criticize the fashion-style of the female Titans.

****

**_8)_** "You know Robin, you looked much better in your short-shorts and with your pixie-boots. Green spandex makes you look fat. I guess the long cape must be compensating for something."/Do not speak about Robin's fondness for short-shorts and pixie-boots if you don't want his bo-staff connect with your head.

****

**_9)_** "Between us Robin, you're sure that you don't want to go down on Slade?"/Robin doesn't really like talking about his **_obvious_** attraction for Slade. Don't mention it when he is near.

****

**_10)_** "And what about you and Batman…?"/Look above! Just don't make any comment about Robin having an affair with older men… but you still have fan fiction.

****

**_11)_** "I hope you guys will like the presents I bought you: Self-made Titans-puppets!"/The Titans aren't very fond of puppets. So, I would advice you to bring them any presents that involve puppets.

****

**_12)_** "And what do you think about the pie I backed for you?"/The same goes for pies or any other pastries. It's safer for you if you don't bring any presents at all.

****

**_13)_** "In all honesty Robin, most of the times Slade really kicked your ass!"/Third important note: Robin's steel-toed boots hurt a lot!

****

**_14)_** "Where are Cyclops and Wolverine? They are soooooo awesome!"/Mentions of other heroes who aren't part of the Teen Titans are strictly forbidden – especially if you value the egos of Robin and Cyborg… and your life.

****

**_15)_** "About that that dragon-sorcerer-thingy you fell in love with and that tricked you… uhm… would you mind seeing him again…?"/Never, never, never, **_NEVER_** touch any books in Raven's room. You might accidentally release an evil dragon who wants to take over the world.

****

**_16)_** "Wow… what a nice mirror! Can I touch it, Raven?"/As a basic rule: Unless you enjoy a slow, painful, bloody and violent death, you shouldn't touch anything in Raven's room… or even consider the idea of entering her room.

****

**_17)_** "I have some good news for you: I called the vermin exterminator and he was able to get rid of the worm you had in the Tower."/Fourth important note: Don't touch Silky if you like your bones undamaged!

****

**_18)_** "Even my dog can make better waffles than you, Cyborg!"/Fifth important note: Don't insult Cyborg's cookeries if you had plans of reproducing.

****

**_19)_** "I think I just broke your Game-Station!"/Renounce from making jokes about the Game-Station/remote/TV being broke. Beast Boy having a heart failure and you learning the feeling of being bitten by a T-Rex could be the results.__

_And last, but definitely not least:_

****

**_20)_** "Do you guys like my new Slade-costume…? Guys…? Hello…?"/ Never – and I mean **_NEVER_** – try to show your Slade Halloween-costumes to the Titans. It seems as if they don't really like Halloween costumes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Ok, it was not much of a story and as I said, it wasn't that funny… but yeah…  
Just tell me how you liked it… or not liked it and constructive criticism is always welcome… _

_So, that was it from me… for now…_

_Later,_

_Alena_


End file.
